1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to thin film transistor (TFT) substrates and methods for manufacturing TFT substrates, and more particularly to a TFT substrate with at least two insulating layers between a common electrode and a pixel electrode, wherein the TFT substrate can be used in a fringe-field switching (FFS) mode liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and are widely used in portable electronic devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and so on. Generally, LCDs intrinsically exhibit the phenomenon of a narrow viewing angle (or “narrow view”). That is, the appearance of a displayed image differs when view from different angles.
In order to widen the viewing angle of LCDs, some wide view angle mode LCDs have been developed. Such LCDs include in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCDs, FFS mode LCDs, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode LCDs. A TFT substrate of an FFS mode LCD includes a common electrode, a plurality of pixel electrodes, and an insulating layer between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. When the FFS mode LCD is in operation, a plurality of liquid crystal capacitors between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes generate fringe fields to twist liquid crystal molecules.
However, the liquid crystal capacitors are all relatively large, and typically cannot be fully charged during an average available charging time. As a result, the fringe fields of the common electrode and the pixel electrodes may be low, and the image quality of the FFS mode LCD is liable to be unsatisfactory.
What is needed is a TFT substrate that can overcome the described limitations, and a method for manufacturing such TFT substrate.